As Disaster Strikes
by fagulouskogan
Summary: Kendall and Logan face a tornado and some hidden feelings. Warning: Super fluffy


**So, I'm pretty sure this sucked. Maybe y'all will like it?**

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Logan asked his roommate and best friend, Kendall Knight.

"I'm kind of feeling Chinese, what about you?"

"Sounds good to me, will you go pick it up? I have to finish my paper for English."

"Yeah that will be fine, just call it in, and I'll leave in about 5 minutes."

Logan sighed as he turned back to his computer. _I hate English,_ he thought to himself. But he knew that he was blessed to be going to college, so he continued to type up his paper.

"Have you seen my other shoe?" Kendall asked, holding up his left gray shoe.

"Yeah, it's in the living room. If you would put them in your closet instead of the floor, Bear wouldn't get them."

"Yeah well, if you would train the damn dog, he wouldn't chew my shoes." Kendall put on his other shoe, grabbed his jacket, and slammed the door behind him.

"Be careful in this weather!" Logan called out, knowing that Kendall wouldn't hear him.

About 5 minutes later, Bear started whining so Logan put his leash on. He grabbed his jacket, and headed outside.

By now, it was really windy, and you didn't need a meteorologist to tell you it was about to storm.

"Come on Bear; let's go make some hot chocolate." Logan whispered to the dog. It was a tradition him and Kendall had. Every time it stormed, or the weather just got nasty, they would drink hot chocolate.

The water had started to boil, but Logan didn't want Kendall's to be cold, so he turned the heat down after he finished making his own hot chocolate.

Logan then returned to his paper. Not much time had passed when Logan heard a loud crack come from outside. He bolted up and ran outside.

A huge tree limb had just fallen and shattered as it hit the ground. _That must've been the crack. I hope Kendall gets here soon; this weather is awful, _Logan thought to himself.

Logan went back inside, and turned on the weather channel. He curled up on the couch with a blanket and sipped on his hot cocoa as the weatherman talked.

All of a sudden Logan heard a siren – one that made him start crying. It was a tornado warning. _Oh God. Kendall's out there. Please God, let him get here okay. I can't lose him. Oh my God. Where's Bear?_

"BEAR? BEAR! Come here!" Logan scooped up the pug and carried him down to the basement. He went back upstairs and grabbed a radio, some pillows, a blanket, and the sleeping bags. He carried all of that downstairs, and then he went to go make his way back upstairs to get Bear's bed, but he heard a loud crack of thunder, and then the lights went out.

"AH!" Logan screamed. It was bad enough that Kendall wasn't here to comfort him in this tornado, but Logan was _terrified _of the dark. _Kendall PLEASE get here._

As soon as Logan started feeling around to find the stairs so he could fetch a flashlight, he heard the front door open.

"LOGAN?" The mentioned boy heard a familiar voice call.

"KENDALL? IS THAT YOU?" Logan yelled back.

"YES. WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M IN THE BASEMENT, THERE'S A TORNADO WARNING."

"OKAY, I'M COMING DOWN."

"WAIT! GRAB A FLASHLIGHT!"

At that, Kendall just chuckled and found the drawer they kept the flashlight in.

He then made his way down to the basement.

When Logan saw his best friend standing there, soaked and his hair messed up from the wind, he hurled himself at him in a huge hug.

"I was so worried about you Kendall! I can't live without you. You are my best friend, and I couldn't make it without you."

Kendall just hugged Logan back and said "Shhh Logie, it's okay. I'm here now. We're going to be okay, alright?"

Logan just nodded and hid his face in Kendall's neck, not able to hold back his tears.

"Oh my God. Please tell me you are _not_ crying."

Logan sniffed. "No, I'm just… okay yeah. I'm scared, and I can't help but think what if we get sucked up?"

"Logie, we're gonna be okay. I promise you. I will protect you with my dying breath. You're not the only one who is afraid to lose the other, okay?"

"Really? Y-you mean that?"

"Of course I do. I lo-you're my best friend." Kendall can't believe he almost just told Logan he loved him.

"You're my best friend too Kendall."

They let go of each other, and started setting up their make-shift beds.

Logan couldn't help but think about what Kendall had almost said. IT sounded a lot like _I love you_ but that couldn't be it, could it? Kendall was straight, or so Logan thought.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking…"

"About what Logie?" _He's so cute when he calls me that, _Logan thought to himself.

_I can't tell him what I think. "_What if we don't make it, Kendall? Or worse – what if only one of us makes it?"

"Logan Mitchell. Don't you think like that." Kendall crossed over to his best friend and pulled him onto his lap. "We are going to be fine, do you hear me?"

"Mhmm" Logan mumbled. He felt so right in Kendall's arms like this.

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

"No…"

"Logan – don't give me that bull shit."

"Fine. Were you going to say you loved me earlier?"

"Wh-what? N-no."

"Oh.." Logan sounded a little hurt. And by a little, I mean a lot.

"Why?" Logan was so thankful for the darkness so Kendall couldn't see his blushing.

"It's just… um, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Logie."

"IloveyouKendall."

_He what? _Kendall thought to himself. "Y-you do?" Kendall sounded like he was maybe hoping for something.

Instead of replying, Logan kissed Kendall. And with that, thunder rolled, lighting lit up, and Kendall moaned.

"Oh, Logie… I love you too." Kendall kissed Logan again. It felt so right to have their lips connected finally after all these years of secret feelings for each other. They didn't have to hide it anymore.

That night, while the storm did it's damage, Kendall held Logan until he fell asleep, and then they cuddled in the floor. That night, for the first time in a while, both Kendall and Logan had a smile on their face as they slept.

**Meh. Review it down below for me, pretty please? And I don't think this will turn into anything more than a one-shot, but if you want more, let me know. I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
